


The Bat of Gotham

by starsandbrokenhalos



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Flamebird, Future Fic, Gen, Legacy Heroes, Stephanie Brown is Blue Lantern, Tim Drake is Cardinal, casscainbdayweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandbrokenhalos/pseuds/starsandbrokenhalos
Summary: Summary:Bruce has called a meeting in the Bat Cave in which he reveals that injuries he has sustained are forcing him to retire and he wishes to pass down the mantle of Batman.Quote Preview:There was a stern throat clearing that cut off all chatter. Every pair of eyes instantly focused on Bruce. Selina had snuck in at some point and was standing behind her husband. Her hand was resting on his shoulder as he sat. Unsurprisingly, there was something about the way she carried herself that told Cassandra she knew what was going on. “Thank you all for coming,” Bruce said, his eyes scanning the table as he mentally took attendance. They could practically see him checking everyone’s names off a metaphorical list. “I’m sure all of you have expected there will be an announcement tonight,” he explained. Each of them silently agreed and were bracing themselves for whatever was going to come out of his mouth next. “Due to the nature and severity of my injuries, it has become increasingly clear to myself, Selina, Alfred, and assumedly all of you, that I must retire from field work.”





	The Bat of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Cass Cain Bday Week 2019, Days 5& 6: New Costume and Legacy/Future

Bruce had called a mandatory team meeting. Everyone, including spouses and retirees, was told to attend and be prompt. After Bruce spent a week refusing to even hint as to what it was in regard to Cassandra watched as he was guided down the stairs into the Bat Cave by Helena. “I’m fine,” he told her even though he was leaning on the cane more than he had been throughout his recovery. Seven months ago, Bruce had suffered severe injuries while on a mission with the Justice League. He had been out of commission since and, from what Cass could tell, would continue to be for the foreseeable future. 

Helena clicked her tongue. “You always are, doesn’t mean a little help won’t hurt.” She had looped her arm through his in order to provide more support. While Bruce always complained, he never did resist or outright reject the little bit of assistance. Helena walked him to the head of the conference table and helped guide him into the chair. She kissed his cheek and took the spot to his left. 

The sound of flapping bat wings echoed through the cave as some motorcycles zipped in through the garage. They were also accompanied by three other people flying ahead of them. “Easy there,” Kori said as Jake nearly flew into her.

“Sorry! I’m just excited because I totally beat you all!” Jake enthused as he landed on the ground. 

“Pfft. As if,” Lian said as she took off her helmet and set it on the seat. Her hood was down allowing for everyone to see her new hair. Just last week, the ends of her hair had been fire engine red. Now they were a deep violet that faded into white at the very tips. She ruffed up her cousin’s hair as she walked past him.

Jake playfully swatted her hand away. “Nah, I won.”

“Yeah, in your dreams,” Mar’i teased her younger brother before she took off to hug her favorite uncle, Damian. She nearly knocked him out of his chair when she threw her arms around his neck. “I have missed you!”

“We saw each other yesterday at the tower,” Damian said. He was trying to sound like he was not choking from her bear hug but failing. “But I missed you too.”

Mar’i took the seat next to him and began spinning it in half circles. “Do you know what this is about?” 

“No,” Damian stated, “It is clearly of importance because Cardinal is not at The Belfry using video chat.” He gestured in the general direction of Tim and Kon. 

Tim smiled as he reached for a mug Kon gave him. It was red with the famous Superman insignia on it. Around the symbol, in black lettering it read “My boyfriend is super.” It was easily the cheesiest gift on the face of the planet but there was a cuteness to it that made even the ever-stoic Bruce Wayne smile. However, the mug was officially outdated as Tim and Kon had announced their engagement two weeks ago. “When Batman tells you to come in person, you do as he says.” 

There was a snort, poorly disguised as a cough, from Jason in response to that statement. He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his seat. Besides his eyes and a couple of other small things, the gesture was one of a very few ways a person would be able to tell Jason was anxious. Cass noticed Roy lace his fingers through Jason’s in an effort to silently comfort him. “Or he tells your brother to tell your husband to nag you until you relent.” He shot a brief, semi-serious glare at Bruce and Dick. 

“That is oddly specific Todd,” Damian quipped. 

“Can’t relate,” Harper teased. She gave Cass a peck on the cheek. 

Cass immediately blushed in response. “Neither can I.”

Helena kicked her feet up on the table. “Sounds like you might be the only one with that problem.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. “Et tu Huntress?” Helena could only manage a smile and wink in response before Jake ambushed her with a hug. The two of them began a tickle war that resulted in a whole lot of giggling. At some point during their little war and all the side chatter, Stephanie appeared with a to-go container filled with waffles in one hand and a latte in the other. She sat her food down at the spot next to Cass and gave her friend a giant hug that ended up turning into a group hug. The young lady had been off in space with her fellow Blue Lanterns for the last month and a half. She had returned to Gotham the night before and been trying her best to catch up on everything she missed. 

“Remind me to tell you all about this planet that is basically a giant intergalactic trading post later. I found the original Star Wars movies on VHS. VHS, can you believe it?” Stephanie enthused after the initial greetings finished up. “But really, the place was stunning. Thank heavens the camera on my phone still works when I’m in space because I would never be able to explain the place.”

“Sounds exciting! We will have to catch up afterwards,” Cass said.

“Absolutely! Can we feast on junk food in the den too? The only salty things in space seem to be half the Green Lanterns,” Steph asked. There were a few chuckles and smirks in response to what she had just said. “I can’t tell if you all agree or if you just think I’m funny.”

“Both. Definitely both,” Harper answered playfully.

There was a stern throat clearing that cut off all chatter. Every pair of eyes instantly focused on Bruce. Selina had snuck in at some point and was standing behind her husband. Her hand was resting on his shoulder as he sat. Unsurprisingly, there was something about the way she carried herself that told Cassandra she knew what was going on. “Thank you all for coming,” Bruce said, his eyes scanning the table as he mentally took attendance. They could practically see him checking everyone’s names off a metaphorical list. “I’m sure all of you have expected there will be an announcement tonight,” he explained. Each of them silently agreed and were bracing themselves for whatever was going to come out of his mouth next. “Due to the nature and severity of my injuries, it has become increasingly clear to myself, Selina, Alfred, and assumedly all of you, that I must retire from field work.” 

“We respect your decision Father,” Damian said. 

“Thank you but there is more,” Bruce explained. A chilling silence fell over the cave. It was as if everyone was holding their breath and too nervous to make any inquiries. “In my absence, all of you who are still active, have done well protecting Gotham and I am proud. However, there has been a noticeable uptick in crime, and I believe something must be done.” Cassandra saw his breath catch for a brief moment as he straightened up even more. “Which is why I am passing on the mantle of Batman.”

At that there were several gasps, jaws dropping to the ground, and eyebrow raises in response. Then there was Tim who was clutching his metaphorical pearls and choking a bit on his coffee. Once Tim composed himself, Damian spoke up and asked, “To who?”

“I am leaving that for all of you to decide,” Bruce said as he slowly stood.

* * *

“My choice is Flamebird,” Helena said, finally breaking the awkward silence. Bruce and Selina had retreated upstairs nearly fifteen minutes ago. Bruce had felt that his presence would make the discussion uncomfortable and far less fruitful than it needed to be. His absence coupled with the announcement however, had created more shock than anything. 

“I am honored sister, but I must decline,” Damian responded. His dog sat down next to him and he began to scratch between the pet’s ears. “My whole life I have been told I am destined for greatness in the form of predetermined roles. As a result, I spent too much time trying to live up to others’ expectations.” He paused for a moment and added, “I have worked too hard to unlearn what I have been taught and forge my own path. As a result, I no longer want to be Batman.”

Tim stood up and started pacing. After a couple minutes he froze. “What about Signal?” he proposed. His eyes were bright as he eagerly turned to Duke. 

“Oh, I like that idea!” Bette said as she gently elbowed Duke. “You’re enthusiastic, intelligent, determined, a beacon of hope, and totally badass.”

Duke shook his head. “Thanks for the kind words but I’m going to have to pass.”

“What!? Why?” Tim asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“It doesn’t feel right, and Signal does,” Duke explained.

Kate cleared her throat. “Before this starts to drag on and border on sexism, I must ask, do any of the males in the room want to be Batman?” Silence and stillness. “That’s what I thought. Batman is a symbol that can be tailored to whoever best represents what he stands for. The one who embodies his drive, dedication to the mission, and inspires others.”

“That gives me an idea,” Barbara said, her gaze wandering over to where Cass was sitting.

Stephanie followed Barbara’s lead. “Me too,” she said with a smile, “I mean, really, last time Bruce was down and out, she did come up with a strategy to combat the increase in crime.”

“I feel like a nincompoop for not thinking of this sooner and missing something so obvious,” Helena added.

“I’m with you on that one,” Dick chimed in.

“Yeah count me in on that too,” Tim admitted as his cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red. 

The rest of the group shared their agreements as Kate smiled. When all was said and done, she asked, “What do you say Black Bat?”

Cassandra returned the smile as her heart began to burst with a sense of pride and joy she had not expected. It was not a mantle she had ever thought of taking up. She understood that it was a role not to be taken lightly as it entailed a lot. Batman was created to turn darkness into light, even if it turned out to be just a sliver. He had spent a great deal of time and energy dedicated to trying to save others, even those who meant him harm, from the darkness. It was always about the mission and how it would affect others, even if he was not always the best at conveying it. To have the opportunity to represent that and be able to put her own spin on it felt like an extension of what Cass was currently doing. Without batting a lash, she heard herself answer, “Yes.”

* * *

Cass took a long hard look at herself in the mirror of the locker room and smiled. Bruce and Alfred had poured a lot of time into helping her create this costume. She had insisted that it was reminiscent of both her legacy as a crimefighter and Bruce’s. The result consisted of a black suit and a cowl with a stitched mouth similar to the one she had worn as Batgirl. On her chest she wore a black bat symbol that was enveloped in a yellow oval to make it pop. Tim had “jokingly” suggested Cass sport the underwear over leggings look but that was quickly shot down by everyone but Dick. Outside of Bruce and Alfred, no one knew what the costume looked like. 

She turned a couple of times as if it would help the reality of tonight set in. It had been a month since the fateful meeting, but the night was finally here. Everyone was gathered once again in the Bat Cave for the grand reveal of Cass as Batman. She could hear them chattering as she squared her shoulders. Cass slowly walked out of the locker room. “Hi,” she said with a wave as she continued to approach them.

Harper was the first to react. Her eyes grew wide as she exclaimed, “You look stunning!”

“Ahhh! Incredible!” Stephanie shouted.

“I must say, this is quite cool,” Luke said.

“Most definitely,” Duke agreed.

“The coolest,” Carrie said, sliding their goggles down over their eyes.

Bruce walked forward and placed a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder. “How does it feel?”

Cass tilted her head as she considered the answer. It still did not feel real but how could she share it with her mentor, her father, as he looked at her with proud, humbled eyes. “It feels right,” she answered. 

“Good. You’re going to do great out there,” Bruce said with a genuine smile. It was the smile that was meant for moments like these that he shared with his family unlike the forced ones the tabloids occasionally plastered everywhere. 

Jean-Paul stepped forward. “Before you go, I got you a little something.” He held out his hand to reveal a small angel keychain. “I figured you could keep it in your utility belt as a token of protection and good luck.”

“I love it, thank you!” Cass said, wrapping her arms around him. 

When she pulled away she saw Bruce gesturing to the group of caped crusaders standing in front of her. “Gotham is officially under your watchful eye,” he said.

Cassandra placed the keychain into her utility belt as she stepped forward. “Thank you all for being here and for your support. Shall we get down to business?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Cass!Batman forever! <3  
> *Steph being a Blue Lantern and Damian becoming Flamebird are just headcanons/fun ideas I had floating around in my head. As for Tim's codename of Cardinal, I saw the idea floating around on [this reddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/DCcomics/comments/94oaxh/tim_drake_needs_a_better_identity/)  
> *If anyone is curious I picture Damian's Flamebird outfit as a cross between [this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/347410558752119148/) and [this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/347410558751908108/). I did not create these images and give full credit to the artists. (If you know who they are let me know so I can properly credit them)  
> *For more Cass Cain Birthday week content you can go visit the tumblr [here](http://casscainbdayweek.tumblr.com/)  
> *Jake Grayson is Dick and Kori's son in the Nightwing New Order Elseworlds series. While I don't care for the premise of the book and have not read it, I could not resist giving Mar'i a little brother  
> *If you're interested my comics tumblr can be found [here](https://bamboozledjasontodd.tumblr.com/)  
> *Thank you for taking the time to read, leave kudos and comment! Hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
